1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat cover that is also known as a Bimini top. More specifically, the present invention relates to a boat cover that can be easily and quickly removed from a boat without a lot of hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known boat covers include Bimini tops. Conventional Bimini tops include an open-front canvas top covering a cockpit of a boat. Conventional Bimini tops are usually supported by a metal frame that is attached to the boat. Such Bimini tops can be collapsed when not in use and raised again if shade or shelter is desired for the boat's cockpit. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,752 and 5,803,104.
Conventional Bimini tops only protect an area around the boat's cockpit from the sun and from rain, if the boat is stationary and there is not any wind. Conventional Bimini tops require permanent hardware, for example, brackets and other similar hardware, to be attached to the boat. That is, conventional Bimini tops are only used for a single boat, i.e. the boat that they are attached to. Further, conventional Bimini tops cannot easily be removed from a boat and stored.